Eternal Flame
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Presente de Natal para a Hannah! Um songfic Bulma & Vegeta... Será que Bulma dirá a Vegeta o que sente e Vegeta irá corresponde-la? FELIZ NATAL HANNAH!


**Eternal**** Flame**

"Chama Eterna"

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling**

Feche seus olhos, me dê sua mão, querido.

**Do you feel my heart beating**

Você sente meu coração pulsando?

**Do you understand?**

Você compreende?

**Do you feel the same?**

Você sente o mesmo?

Olho novamente para a máquina de gravidade, ainda sinto medo, mas minha decisão já está tomada.

Na verdade nem eu mesma compreendo minha decisão, só sei que quero fazer isso, é o que meu coração pede e ele grita para que eu faça isso logo.

Chego à porta, vacilo antes de bater por um segundo e é nesse segundo que a porta se abre e ouço o som rude de sua voz.

- O que quer, terráquea?

- Quero falar com você Vegeta, posso? – sinto minha voz falhar.

Você não me responde e bate a porta na minha cara. Respiro fundo e penso em desistir; mas você abre a porta novamente.

- Já desliguei a gravidade, entre e me diga logo o que quer. – você diz nervoso.

Te olho bem, sua voz demonstra raiva, só que seus olhos o traem, eles estão com um brilho diferente.

- Vai falar ou vai ficar aí me olhando como se eu fosse uma aparição?

- Desculpe. – me escuto dizer.

Na realidade eu não se bem como te dizer que, te amo. Que descobri isso desde o dia em que sofreu aquele acidente.

Num gesto involuntário pego sua mão e a levo em direção ao meu peito, fazendo com que sinta as batidas de meu coração.

Você me olha interrogativo e para minha surpresa não puxa suas mãos de volta. Esse seu gesto me encoraja a continuar, a ir até o fim.

Peço que você feche seus olhos e vejo que você faz o que pedi, surpreendendo-me. Sinto que agora é o momento de lhe dizer.

- Você pode sentir meu coração? – pergunto.

- Posso. – escuto sua resposta em um tom baixo.

- Sente o tanto que ele bate apressado? Ele bate assim por você Vegeta, ele bate assim porque Eu Te Amo. – enfim digo as palavras que há tanto tempo estavam presas em minha garganta.

Seus olhos se abrem devagar, me encarando, sinto que num gesto rápido você puxa sua mão de volta. E a única pergunta que me passa pela cabeça, neste instante, é se você sente o mesmo por mim.

- Me desculpe – ouço minha voz. – Me desculpe mesmo! Sei que sou uma idiota por te dizer essas coisas e mais ainda ao achar que você sentiria o mesmo por mim. – dou um paço para trás, tudo o que quero agora é sair daqui o mais rápido possível. – Só que eu precisava te dizer. – agora viro-me para sair.

Ao andar em direção a porta e sinto suas mãos fortes me segurarem, impedindo que eu fosse. Viro-me para te encarar e noto que seu olhar está diferente, está com um brilho penetrante e indecifrável.

Seus braços agora circulam minha cintura, trazendo-me para junto de você. Nossos rostos estão praticamente colados, aproveito para roçar meus lábios nos seus.

Ao notar o meu gesto, você aprofunda o beijo. E juntos nos entregamos em um beijo arrebatador e cheio de paixão.

**Am I only dreaming?**

Estou apenas sonhando?

**Is this burning an eternal flame**

Isto que está ardendo é uma chama eterna?

**I believe it's meant to be, darling**

Eu acredito no que está destinado a acontecer, querido.

**I watch you when you are sleeping**

Eu te observo quando você está dormindo,

**You belong with me**

Seu lugar é comigo.

Aos poucos suas mãos começam a percorrer o meu corpo, enquanto seus lábios procuram se estender por meus ombros e pescoço. Sinto que estou sonhando, e é o melhor sonho que poderia estar tendo.

Começo a acariciar seus cabelos, descendo minhas mãos por sua nuca, num carinho sensual. Ouço você sussurrar alguma coisa, e sai tão baixo que não posso escutar. Você por fim me pressiona contra a parede, beijando-me com mais fúria.

Sinto suas mãos avançando contra o zíper de meu vestido, o descendo devagar. Ao terminar você volta sua atenção para meus ombros, abaixando as alças do vestido, fazendo assim com que ele escorregue até o chão.

Você dá alguns passos para trás, como se apreciar melhor a visão que estava tendo, noto seu olhar cheio de desejo sobre mim e aproveito este momento para me aproximar, coloco minhas mãos por debaixo de sua camisa, num gesto que você logo entende, puxando a peça de roupa para cima, ficando agora apenas de bermuda.

Abaixo-me e a puxo e sinto que isto causa calafrios em seu corpo. Após se ver livre da bermuda você se aproxima mais uma vez, me beijando de uma forma única enquanto me deita no chão frio da sala de gravidade.

Ah, Vegeta! Eu acredito no que está destinado a acontecer, já estava escrito desde sempre que seriamos um do outro, não é mesmo? Meus pensamentos viajam.

Estamos agora os dois entregues ao ato de amar, com sofreguidão, como se desde sempre estivéssemos ansiado por esse momento. E é engraçado notar como nos completamos, nos encaixamos perfeitamente um no outro, num ritmo perfeito e único, somos um só.

Acordo após algum tempo, estou deitada sobre seu peito, você me parece tão tranqüilo dormindo, tão diferente do homem rude e orgulhoso que é quando está acordado. Te observando assim dessa forma sinto que de agora em diante o seu lugar; onde você tem de estar sempre, é ao meu lado. Aconchego-me melhor e fecho os olhos para saborear ainda mais este momento.

**Do you feel the same?**

Você sente o mesmo?

**Am I only dreaming?**

Estou apenas sonhando?

**Or is this burning an eternal flame?**

Ou isto que está ardendo é uma chama eterna?

**Say my name**

Diga meu nome;

- Bulma? – ouço sua voz me chamar.

- Sim. – levanto meu rosto para lhe fitar.

Vejo que você está sorrindo, é um sorriso diferente. Quero te perguntar e saber se isso é apenas um sonho, saber se você sente o mesmo por mim... Será que você... Me ama?

- Vegeta, estou sonhando? – pergunto, e é uma pergunta tão boba, tão... infantil.

- Não.

- Então isso quer dizer que você... você... sente o mesmo por mim?

Você me interrompe com um beijo, não me respondeu, mas quer resposta melhor que essa? Ainda é cedo para ouvir te dizendo o que quero, só que isso não interessa, porque suas próprias atitudes respondem minhas perguntas. O que sentimos é tão forte, tão único e aqui dentro de meu coração eu sei que isso durará para sempre.

**Sun shines through the rain**

O sol brilha em meio à chuva...

**A whole life so lonely**

Uma vida toda tão sozinha,

**And then you come and ease the pain**

E então você chega e alivia a dor.

**I don't want to lose this feeling**

Eu não quero perder este sentimento.

**is burning an eternal flame**

Isto que está ardendo é uma chama eterna?

Vejo você pegar no sono em meus braços, ainda estou atordoado, com suas palavras, com sua declaração... Eu que sempre fui sozinho, odiado por todos e que nunca esperou ser querido e amado por ninguém... Sou pego de repente por você, que chegou tão mansamente, me surpreendendo sempre, com gesto que para uns podem parecer até bobos; mas não para mim.

Nunca ninguém se preocupou comigo, se estava ferido, se estava triste, se estava alegre, nada... E você? Mesmo eu sendo o que sou, fez tudo isso por mim, me fez conhecer um lado meu que eu não sabia que existia... Sim, você fez o ser mais cruel e frio conhecer o amor.

E sei que sabe disso, mesmo que eu ainda não lhe diga em palavras... Mas eu Te Amo Bulma, assim como você me ama... Eu sinto o mesmo que você sente por mim. E não vou deixar esse sentimento se perder nunca, nunca...

O que sinto por você é uma chama que queimará eternamente, algo diferente de tudo o que já senti e torno a repetir que nunca, nunca vou perder esse sentimento. Neste segundo sinto você se aconchegar melhor em meu peito, me abraçando com mais força, aproveito e sussurro baixo em seu ouvido...

- Eu também te amo!

**Fim**

Por: Lithos de Lion

**Notas da Autora:** Aqui está Hannah... FELIZ NATAL!!!! Espero que goste do presente :)

Um romance Bulma & Vegeta bem açucarado e sinto eu que os deixei meio OOC e parece que saiu até um limezinho hehe.

A música Eternal Flame foi sugerida pela minha beta Vampire... E a melodia eu peguei de uma versão japonesa muito linda da cantora Seiko Matsuda.

Espero Hannah que seu natal seja muito feliz e que o novo ano lhe traga muitas coisas boas e inúmeras realizações.

Abraços

Lithos de Lion


End file.
